


LDR

by Anonymous



Series: Dog lover [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bestiality, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Everything is consensual, Knotting, M/M, Masturbation, Other, Porn Watching, Recording, Sex Toys, consensual degradation, handjob, jerking off a dog
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-28 18:35:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30143829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Unfortunately, Sam can't spend every friday at Gabriel's, getting fucked by Loki.But thankfully Gabriel has a very nice solution for that problem to make sure Sam's taken care of.
Relationships: Gabriel/Sam Winchester, Sam Winchester/Original Dog Character(s)
Series: Dog lover [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2218608
Kudos: 25
Collections: Anonymous





	LDR

**Author's Note:**

> Oh hey, more of the filth!  
> I kinda use this to...depressurize. Somehow it's both relaxing and hot to write something as filthily, degradingly and humiliatingly hot. Kinda like watching porn that hits all the deep dark back alley corners of your mind. Idk, I really enjoy being sadistic and powerful in a way, to put Sam through something humiliating/degrading and him loving it. And me kinda....watching it. Idk. Thankfully fiction is a good way to just....deal with shit. So, here.   
> Re: purity preachers: Everything tagged here WILL happen, so if you read this despite knowing what will await you, that's on YOU.
> 
> For obvious reasons this is posted anonymously.

Sometimes, Sam has to travel. It happens rarely enough, luckily, but still. He’ll have to pack his bag and go somewhere else and – the worst is when he’s gone for a weekend. Even half a weekend is bad enough, because he won’t be able to spend it at Gabriel’s.

But thankfully, Gabriel always sends a video whenever it happens.

*

_Don’t touch yourself. Don’t come. Send me a picture after you watched it.,_ Gabriel’s message reads, and then there’s a huge video file.

Sam swallows heavily, spreading his bare legs some more. He’s sitting in the uncomfortable hotel room chair, but only because it’s the only way he’ll be able to refrain from jerking off while watching. The chair has armrests and he’ll be clutching them soon, he just knows it. He knows Gabriel, and the kind of video he’ll be sent.

_Ok_ , he sends back to show Gabriel he’ll be watching now.

The video’s been teasing Sam for hours now, and it’s been horribly difficult to refrain from watching. It’s all he’s been able to daydream about: perhaps sneaking off, watching the video, knowing it’d entail something filthy from Gabriel.

But that’s not how they play, not at all. So Sam’s been a good boy and worked like he should –

and now.

As soon as the video has finished loading, he hits play and leans back. His hands clamp down on the armrests. Fuck, his cock is already hardening, just from the mere fantasies he’s been entertaining all day.

The video shows Loki’s fur, Sam recognizes it immediately. The belly, and Gabriel’s hand petting him. Loki’s whining, high, and he’s bucking into Gabriel’s other hand.

Gabriel rubs his wide palm across Loki’s coarse fur, until he stops right in front of the sheath, and then he’s jerking it. His movements are slow and bump into the sheath just so –

It doesn’t take Loki any time at all to understand, and very quickly the tip of his cock unsheathes.

Sam swallows. His cock is hard at the view – fuck, he wants. He wants it, so badly, wants to touch Loki like that, wants these hands to be his, wants to taste, suck him off, swallow his load, bend over and take it –

Gabriel jerks Loki some more and soon, in one fellow movement, the rest of Loki’s cock unsheathes. It’s hard and red, the tip dripping some already. Sam whines.

“Good boy”, Gabriel croons in the video, and one of his hands settles low on Loki’s cock, right behind where his knot starts swelling.

It isn’t fully swollen yet, but slowly getting there. Loki’s a good boy, he doesn’t knot as quickly, instead taking his time. Really fucking into it.

Going by how Loki’s hips jerk and twitch in the video, he wants to. Gabriel murmurs something Sam can’t understand while he holds Loki’s cock by the knot. His other hand is not visible.

Sam’s gaze is drawn to Loki’s cock as if he’s starving. In a way, he is: he needs it. His ass is clenching with it, too, and he all too easily remembers how it feels to have all of it buried deep within his ass, Loki jackhammering into him, knotting him. Breeding him.

And now he’s looking at Loki’s fat cock swelling under Gabriel’s clever hands, growing hard without Sam. Without breeding him –

Except then, suddenly, Gabriel’s holding something in his other hand and it takes a moment for Sam to place: it’s his favourite fleshlight.

Oh. Oh, no, is he really -?

A burning shudder runs through him, settling low and heavy in his belly. Surely Gabriel wouldn’t -?

But Gabriel _is_.

He holds the fleshlight in his hand, lifting it, and – and – and – and Loki’s cock doesn’t immediately penetrate it, but Gabriel’s grip on both the cock and the toy is not loosening and then, finally, Loki’s cock pops in. Loki whines and his hips jerk, trying to fuck into the – the toy.

Slowly, teasingly, Gabriel jerks him off, the toy moving along Loki’s shaft, from the tip to the knot and back. It looks obscene, the way Loki’s cock disappears in the toy, fucking into it – a toy made for humans, but now -

In Sam’s hands, the toy had been huge, but like this, under Loki, it looks too small and way too thin to fit all of Loki. Including the knot. But Gabriel just jerks him off and the other end of the fleshlight starts dripping cum.

Fuck.

In front of Gabriel’s other hand, Loki’s knot is swelling further.

He’s getting ready to knot, slowly but surely.

Sam licks his lips. His cock hurts so badly, he wants to touch himself. Wants to get on his knees, wants to listen to Gabriel crooning into his ears what a good little bitch he is. Wants to serve Loki. Needs to.

In the video, Gabriel twists the fleshlight and jerks it down Loki’s fat cock – but this time, he doesn’t stop at the knot and – and with some resistance, it pops in.

Sam moans. Fuck.

Loki’s hips jerk forward and there’s more come dribbling from the other end of the toy. Fuck, he’s getting ready.

Gabriel withdraws the toy and it takes some force to pop it off Loki’s knot. It’s so flushed and hard and big, Sam’s mouth is watering, his ass clenching down on nothing. Fuck, he needs it. He needs it so bad.

To the tip, slowly. The other end of the toy is now dripping come constantly. Gabriel jerks it down the shaft again, Loki fucking into the toy greedily.

And it stops at the knot for a second, before Gabriel’s grip on the toy strengthens and – Loki’s knot pops in, after some resistance and then Gabriel is adjusting his grip, until it’s right around where Loki’s knot is buried deep in the toy.

“Good boy, knot it.”, Gabriel croons gently and Loki’s whining and whimpering under Gabriel’s grip tightening the toy.

Simulating a tight, desperate breeding hole clenching down on his knot. The way Sam’s asshole would tighten around his knot, taking it, taking it all, while Loki pumps into him. Breeds him.

From the other end of the toy, there’s cum trickling to the floor.

And now Loki’s trying to breed this toy. Would he feel the difference? Between this and Sam? Had he liked breeding Sam more? Or was this toy better? Sam knows how it feels, has fucked it often enough himself, and it feels so, so good – is it the same for Loki?

“Breed it, Loki, good boy. You’re doing so good.”

Gabriel’s silky smooth voice drips down Sam’s spine, and it isn’t Loki who gets them, normally. Usually it would be Sam who was sweettalked like this, complimented for taking it, for being bred like a bitch –

Fuck, he wants. He wants every single drop Loki’s been pumping into the fleshlight, dripping onto the floor, wasted. All of it. In his ass, or licking it off of the floor, sucking it from Loki’s cock, _anything_. He needs it like he’s never needed a thing in his life, like he’ll die if he doesn’t get it.

His cock hurts, a throbbing, hard mess – one brush of his fingers and he’d come, he’s sure, but his nails are digging into the chair’s wood and he wants to touch himself, yet at the same time –

\- he just wants to get onto his knees, legs spread, panting into the floor while Gabriel’s low laugh rings in his ears as Loki is ordered to breed. And then, the weight, the fur, the wet dog breath and Loki’s cock jabbing into him –

On the display, Gabriel’s grip loosens and with a filthy, wet pop, the knot slips free and the toy slides down Loki’s fat shaft. When it’s hanging free, there’s still come squirting from it, Loki’s balls still pushing out more come.

Sam licks his lips. Fuck, if only he could lap it up, peppering kisses all over Loki’s cock for doing so well, doing so, so good, knotting and breeding, and Sam is so grateful for it -

“Hope you enjoyed the show.”, Gabriel croons.

Sam whines. It takes him several tries to send Gabriel the picture he’d ordered: a picture of Sam’s cock, rock hard, flushed deep red, drooling precome.

Gabriel’s answer is instant:

_Good bitch! Jealous he knotted the toy and not your cunt? Don’t be sad, he missed you too._

He bites his lip, typing back an answer. _I missed him a lot._ His thumb hovers over the send button, but then, before the bravery and horniness leaves him, he adds: _I need him._ It’s the most he’ll ever dare to write, the most explicit he’ll ever put it – and even this has him flush. It feels needy and silly and like being weak.

_You’ll get him soon, don’t worry. I take care of my favourite bitch and I know how much you need a good breeding._

It makes something flutter in Sam’s belly, just as his cock throbs in arousal.

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, there'll be at least one more chapter. Sam did miss his stud, didn't he?


End file.
